Di diligunt aeternum
by Allone Denestriel
Summary: Elles ne savent rien sauf leurs noms. Leurs instincts les sauvera, et les mènera vers une famille. Mais leurs vies n'en seront pas simples pour autant. Il faut apprendre ce que l'on est, apprendre à se contrôler ... Mais surtout, il faut trouver! [Harry fille!]
1. Chapter 1

Une petite fille aux cheveux sombres, longs jusqu'au bas de son dos, faisant de magnifique vagues, regardait son énorme oncle lui hurler dessus, sans comprendre ses paroles. Cette petite fille se nommait Ezechiel Lily Potter et en cette sombre nuit, sa vie allait changer. Son oncle la regardait avec lassitude, dégoût et cruauté. Il défit sa ceinture sous le regard vigilant de sa « nièce ». Et quand il abattit le premier coup qui alla dans le visage de la petite chose fragile, il ressentit un plaisir malsain. Il continua encore, jusqu'à ce que Ezechiel ne se transforme sous son regard apeuré.

Devant Vernon, il n'y avait plus de petite fille monstrueuse, il y avait un petit dragon blanc aux reflets noirs. Les yeux émeraude le fixait avec crainte. Il saisit le monstre par le cou, lui hurla de s'en aller loin. Le petit dragon ne comprit pas, mais voyant la main tenant la ceinture se lever, il prit la fuite, d'instinct, la petite fille nouvellement dragon déplia ses ailes pour s'envoler loin.

* * *

Ailleurs, une petite fille brune aux yeux d'ambre, faisait voler des objets autour d'elle. Elle pense fort à ce qu'elle veut, et souvent, ce qu'elle veut, elle l'obtient. Ses parents n'ose plus la gronder, ils ont peur de leur fille adoptive. Il ne la voit plus que comme un monstre. Mais la mère à trop peur, alors ce soir, le père décide d'intervenir, ce monstre dois disparaître. Faire passer ça pour un accident. Il va voir la petite fille, lui propose un jeu en bas dans le salon. La petite fille le regarde et sourit, heureuse de jouer avec son père. Elle le suis comme elle peut, et du haut des escaliers, le père la pousse...

La petite fille, du nom de Hermione Avani Granger, tombe. Elle roule dans les escaliers, se cogne partout. Mais arriver en bas, elle est enroulé dans deux belles ailes blanche, légèrement tâchées de son sang. Elle se relève, regarde son père l'observer avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. « **fuis »** lui dit une voix dans sa tête. « **Envole toi loin d'ici ! »**Elle écouta la voix, et s'envola maladroitement par une fenêtre ouverte.

Ces deux petite filles, volèrent aussi loin que leurs jeune âge leur permit. Elles volèrent, toutes les deux, les larmes au yeux, chacune vers une destination que leurs dictaient leurs instincts.

Le petit dragon finit par se poser dans une grotte niché dans une montagne. Elle a peur, elle a faim, elle pousse un cri, un appel à l'aide. « **Aidez-moi ! J'ai peur ! »**. C'est un puissant rugissement qui va lui répondre. Elle se retourne pour voir se poser devant elle : un énorme dragon noir aux ailes d'ange. Il est énorme, imposant, majestueux et effrayant.

Elle le fixe de ses deux émeraudes brillants de peur. « **N'aie pas peur »** lui souffla une voix. Cette même voix qui lui avait dit comment voler, qui la rassurait durant son voyage. Le grand dragon noir s'approcha doucement du plus petit, lui donne de petits coups de langue apaisant. Ce dragon noir, immense, calma la plus jeune. Il s'allongea dans un coin, Ezechiel vint se blottir contre lui et s'endormit paisiblement, sous un regard protecteur qui la cachait sous une de ses immenses ailes.

Au même moment, Hermione se posait maladroitement dans ce qui semblait être un jardin. Elle voit de multitudes de fleurs partout, l'endroit lui plaît. Quand elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle, elle entendit des pas s'approcher.

Une grande femme brune, les cheveux bouclées légèrement en bataille la regarde, un bâton pointer vers elle. Elle l'observe, puis abaisse le bâton en soupirant de soulagement. Lui demande son nom « _Hermione »,_ c'est tout ce qu'elle peut dire. Une petite voix lui dit d'avoir confiance. Que cette femme ne lui ferait pas de mal.

La grande brune, regarda émerveillée cette petite chose magnifique entourée de ces ailes blanches. Elle s'accroupit et lui tendit les bras avec un doux sourire. Hermione n'hésita pas, et se lova contre cette femme qui respire la sécurité. Elle s'endort bercé par la respiration de cette inconnue. Cette femme est la redoutée Bellatrix Lestrange.

_Repost du premier chapitre, les autres aussi vont prendre une mise à jour. Merci Dereck pour les corrections !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut ! Désolée de mettre du temps à écrire! Malheureusement j'ai perdu mon cher disque dur externe. Ça me mine un peu mais heureusement, j'ai pu m'en acheter un nouveau. Tout est sauvegardé dessus. La mission sauvetage du premier DDE est toujours en cours!_

_Pour en revenir a ma fic, comme vous pouvez le voir, les chapitres ne sont pas longs. C'est voulu pour le moment. L'histoire va ce mettre en place doucement, sur va gentillement rentrer dans le vif du sujet. J'écris aussi d'autre fics, mais comme j'ai perdu mon DDE premier du nom, je vais devoir les RE ecrire .. encore snif snif_

Auriane07 _: Merci de ton petit commentaire! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

Lyuna _: hehe merci! Comme tu peux le voir oui, j'écris toujours! Mais j'écris douuuucement._

_**Place à la suite de la fic!**_

Le temps passe, les petites filles sont aimées et choyées dans leurs familles respectives. Elles grandissent sans problèmes majeures autres que leurs magie accidentelle. Mais comme son nom l'indique, ce sont des accidents.

Le petit dragon sait qui elle est. Elle connaît son histoire. Elle a appris à voler comme un dragon, marcher comme un dragon, penser comme un dragon ... être un dragon. Mais elle a aussi appris à être une humaine. Mais elle n'aime pas son apparence humaine, bien qu'elle se trouve mignonne, elle se trouve trop fragile. Pourtant elle devra vivre ainsi, puisqu'elle devra aller dans la même école que sa famille. Ça ne l'enchante pas plus que ça, être au milieu de plusieurs humains sans aucun savoir vivre.

De la magie elle connaît presque tout. Étant un dragon, elle la ressent mieux que les humains. Elle en un meilleur contrôle. Grâce à Val-neshar, elle à toutes ses affaires pour la prochaine année dans cette école ... Poudlard. Elle ne sera pas seul, lui aussi y va, mais en tant que professeur. Il ne lui à pas dit ce qu'il y a enseigné, mais elle le sait. Il a envoyé une odeur particulière, comme un mélange de différents objets, différents ingrédients. Val-neshar lui a dit que là-bas, sur ne sait pas qu'il est un dragon, un Draka'an. Il lui a appris à cacher ses petites cornes sur la tête, les quelques écailles et sa longue file d'attente quand elle se transforme en humaine.

Elle a eu du mal au début. Avoir de l'équilibre sans sa file d'attente et ses ailes ... mais si les petits humains y arrivent, elle aussi pourraient le faire. Son instinct qui a dit, et il dit que aller dans ces écoles peu être une très bonne choisie.

_«Les anges et les dragons arrivent, messagers de mort ou désespoir_

_ C'est à eux que revient ce choix » _

Hermione avait grandit elle aussi, elle savait voler avec ses magnifiques ailes, mais aussi sur un balai. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas particulièrement à l'aise avec ce bout de bois.

Sa mère avait réussi, grâce à l'aide de son oncle Lucius, à l'adopter. Sa mère lui avait raconter commentaire Elle était arrivée dans la maison. Après avoir vu ses souvenirs, elle lui avait raconté ce qui était passer chez elle. Hermione n'en avait aucun souvenir, et cela lui allait très bien ainsi. Sa première famille ne voulait pas d'elle, et elle ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle était très heureuse ici. Elle avait appris avec une grande facilité la magie. Bellatrix avait mis un point d'honneur à ce que sa fille connaisse les bases de toute les magies qui auraient pu exister.

\- Si tu veux savoir un jour te défendre, tu dois connaître le sort et donc, le type de magie utilisé pour te défendre de façon optimale

\- Même si pour ça je dois apprendre la magie noire?

\- Exactement ma fille. Imaginez qu'on utilise un sort de sang sur toi, tu dois savoir si c'est de la magie noire ou de la magie sanguine.

\- C'est différent?

Sa mère avait hocher la tête. Lui expliquant que la magie noire pourrait principalement empoisonner ou modifier légèrement le sang de la cible, la magie sanguine pourrait toucher à l'ADN de manière irréversible. Hermione avait hoché la tête, et avais alors emmagasiné un maximum de connaissances théoriques.

Sur le quai de la gare, elles ne le surent pas, mais les petites filles se croisèrent. Chacune accompagnés par leurs parents. Ezechiel regarde son père, il est beau, cheveux noirs très longs, comme elle, mais lui les attachés en file d'attente de cheval ne montrant qu'une seule longue mèche sur un coté de son visage, ses yeux sont de couleur améthyste. Son teint est pâle mais pas maladif, juste comme un objet précieux, son nez droit et ses oreilles légèrement pointues. C'est la seule caractéristique qu'ils ne peuvent pas changer sous leurs formes humaines.

Hermione est avec sa mère, son père ne pouvant venir à cause de son travail. Elle voit bien les gens craindre sa mère, mais elle s'en fiche. Sa mère est douce et bienveillante. Même si elle ne l'est pas par le sang, elle l'a recueilli, élevé, adopté. Rien ne pourra briser le lien qu'elles ont ont. Sa mère si belle et si douce, mais qui sait très bien se montrer pendant quand il le faut. Comme oublié la fessée monstrueuse d'i peine 3 semaines. Elle avait osé par un temps affreux et c'était froissé une aile. Sa mère s'est retrouvée dans un arbre en pleurs, elle a soigné, puis gronder comme jamais. Ses fesses n'allait pas l'oublier de sitôt. Elles avaient eu peur toutes les deux.

Le sifflet retentit, Les petites filles se séparent difficilement de leurs parents. Sans elles ne le sachent, leurs destin est en marche. De grands changements arrivent. Mais pour le moment, elle ne sont que des petites filles de onze et qui vont entamer leur première année dans une des grandes écoles de sorcelleries: Poudlard.

_**Alors, dite moi donc un peu, commentez vous voyez la suite? ****Moi je sais (normal c'est moi qui écris '-') mais je suis curieux de voir vos avis ou petites théories sur la question!**_

_**Si il y a quelqu'un de motivé (é) pour moi relire ou me corriger, je prends! ****DES BISOUS! Merci Dereck pour la correction!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hop on poste un petit chapitre. Gentiment je rencontre en place les personnages, j'annonce juste que, je ne vais pas suivre la trame principale, oui il y aura des morceaux (comme le tournoi des trois sorciers) oui sur verra tonton Voldy. Et moi je vais juste faire un mindfu ** pas possible._

_ Au fait, si vous aimez pas les couples à plusieurs, restez pas ici hein, parce que c'est prévu!_

**Place au chapitre! **

Ou est donc sa cousine? Voila la question que ce pose Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier la recherche dans les différents compartiments. Oh, il sait bien qu'elle n'est pas sa cousine à proprement parler, mais elle a été élevée par tantine Bellatrix, donc, c'est sa cousine. Il regarde dans un compartiment, et son souffle de jeune garçon de onze ans se coupe devant la vision qu'il voit.

Assise en regardant par la fenêtre, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux sombres comme une nuit sans étoiles regarde pensivement le paysage défilé. Elle porte déjà son uniforme, qui d'après son habitude de petit riche, pourrait affirmer que ces habitudes étaient de très bonne qualité. Sa peau à l'air douce, et quand elle tourne la tête, il plonge dans un océan d'émeraude. Froid certes, mais un océan précieux.

Ezechiel se sent observé, elle envoie une magie non loin d'elle qui l'observe. Elle tourne donc la tête pour ancrer son regard vert dans celui qui l'observe. Elle même se fait happer par ses deux orbes grises. Elle l'observe globalement, pour un humain, il est plutôt mignon. Il doit faire partie de cette caste qui se fait appeler Sang-pur. Val-neshar, son père, lui avait expliqué qu'il vivait dans ce monde mais il ne lui avait pas dit comment il s'appelait chez les humains magiques.

Les deux enfants s'observe, tous les deux sont froids en apparences, mais à l'intérieur, ils sont comme impressionnés par l'autre. Bien que cette observation devienne quelque chose de génial, aucun ne fais le moindre geste qui pourrais engager la conversation. Jusqu'à l'apparition d'une petite brune.

\- Cousin ! Je te trouve enfin!

Ezechiel voit le blond tomber sous l'assaut de celle qui appelle «cousin». Elle esquisse un petit sourire amusé. Combien de fois elle avait ainsi sauté sur son père. Elle fit fondre son sourire en voyant la dite brune. Ce dernier lui jette un coup d'œil, un éclat de jalousie illumine pendant quelques secondes son regard ambré.

Pour la première fois, les deux petites filles se croises et se jauge. Drago ne voulant pas avoir de mauvais point avec sa cousine et cette jeune fille lui demande poliment si ils peuvent s'installer dans le même compartiment qu'elle. Ezechiel, polie, accepte leurs présences. Elle apprend ainsi que le blond se nomme Drago Malefoy et la jeune fille, Hermione Lestrange. Elle se détend un peu en leurs présences. De toute façon, son père la sermonnerais si elle ne faisait pas l'effort de s'intégrer. Mais elle garde une petite pointe quand à dire comment elle s'appelle ...

\- Et donc, comment tu te nomme? Lui demande une Hermione curieuse.

\- Ezechiel Potter ..

Les deux jeunes la regarde avec des yeux rond. Bien évidemment, ils en ont entendu parler. Mais d'après leurs parents, l'histoire n'est pas totalement vraie.

\- Ou est ce que tu as vécu toutes ses années?

Elle regarde Drago, peut-elle vraiment le dire? Ce dernier voit bien l'hésitation de la dernière, et préfère passer à un autre sujet, comme les maisons de leur future école. S'ensuit un débat sur les maisons, Drago, bien loin d'être comme il le prétendait, voulait simplement aller dans une maison faite pour lui, et non aller dans une maison qui serait son contraire. Même si, il ne se voyait pas un Gryffondor. Trop fonce-dans-le-tas, selon lui.

\- Je parie que Hermione ira à Serpentard.

\- Et pourquoi donc, oh grande Potter?

\- Parce que je le sens bien ainsi, oh Grande Lestrange.

Regard ambré contre regard d'émeraude. Rapidement changé par un fou rire. Drago rigola avec plus de retenu, et leva les yeux au ciel «Merlin, garde nous de la folie de ma cousine». Car il pressentait que si ces deux la devenait amies, Poudlard en portrait de toutes les couleurs. Et il n'avait pas tort.

Le trajet se passe bien, Hermione souhaite fortement que Ezechiel devienne fils amie. Elle en avait, mais elle voulait avoir des amis autres que ceux de son cousin. Ça lui ferais le plus grand bien, et ça ferait plaisir à sa mère. Son amour des livres ne jouait pas en sa faveur, aussi, elle s'était maintenue fois répété de ne pas passer pour une miss je-sais-tout, oui elle fera tout pour avoir les meilleures notes possibles, mais hors de question d ' avoir une mauvaise réputation. Déjà qu'elle avait celle de sa mère ...

Elle avait bien vu les regards des passants, tous effrayés par maman Bella, si elles étaient à la maison, plus serait pris pour des fous. Puisque sa mère était loin de l'image d'une tueuse complètement folle. Certes, elle ne lui avait pas cacher son passé, ou elle et son père père tueur. Mais jamais ils n'ont tué de moisissure ou des enfants de ses derniers. En fait, on ne savait pas qui les tuait. Sorcier oui, mais qui ...

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand son cousin la regarda avec des yeux ronds et Ezechiel la regardait juste. Elle les rassura et se remit à discuter avec eux, quand deux têtes rousses entrèrent dans leur compartiment. Les intrus fermèrent la porte de la porte et s'assurent au sol, complètement essoufflés. Les occupants les regardèrent le froid, et pour Hermione et Drago, une lueur d'écœurement était présentée. Ezechiel les observa en ce demandant ce qui provoquait ce dégoût. Quand les deux tête se relevèrent, elle crut voir double. Mais non, elle allait bien, devant elle, une paire de jumeaux qui regardent avec de grands yeux ronds, vite remplacer par de la colère.

L'atmosphère devint pesante et s'alourdit encore plus quand Drago ouvrit la bouche:

\- Tiens tiens, si ce n'est pas des Weasley qui se sont perdus. Vous voulez voir l'élite des sorciers?

\- Si tu parle de toi, petit Malefoy, alors l'élite ne demande pas un niveau bien haut.

\- Nous au moins, nous n'avons pas besoin de charité pour nous nourrir et nous habiller, a répondu Hermione, vénéneuse.

Les jumeaux rougirent, plus par colère que par honte. Des orages dans leurs yeux bleus, voilà ce qu'elle voyait. Ezechiel ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi un coup cette haine entre eux. Pour sa part, elle trouva les jumeaux adorables. Finalement, les humains n'étaient pas si mal. Les mâles n'étaient pas trop écœurants, bien qu'ils ne valaient pas les draka'ans, mais elle en avait surtout vu des jeunes. Pour le moment, elle voulait comprendre cette haine entre ces quatre humains.

\- Pardon de casser vos retrouvailles, mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous êtes si agressifs les uns envers les autres.

Quatre paires d'yeux la regardèrent. Ne pas deux qui ne se gêner pas pour la manger du regard, avec une pointe de méfiance non dissimulée

\- Ben quoi? J'ai un truc sur le visage?

\- Tu ne connais pas les ... Weasley? Demanda Hermione

\- J'ai vaguement entendu parler des familles de sang-pur. Mais si vous pensez que je vais m'arrêter à des histoires sans connaître plus, vous vous le doigt ou je pense, et jusqu'au coude.

Cette remarque jeta comme un froid, puis les jumeaux explosèrent de rire, Hermione et Drago suivirent. Parler de cette manière avec un tel sérieux était comique pour eux. Ezechiel prit un air outrée, bien que contente que tout le monde rigole plutôt que de se sauter à la gorge.

Bien que l'ambiance resta tendu, ils firent le voyage tous ensembles, et les deux cousins soient bien admises que ces deux rouquins ne manquaient pas d'humour. Le petit ange rigolait avec plaisir de leur humour, il fallait l'admettre, à deux balles. Et Drago cassa un mythe en rigolant sans se retenir de toutes les anecdotes que pouvais leur balancer les jumeaux. C'est dans cette ambiance détendu qu'ils finirent le voyage.

Doucement mais sûrement, le destin se mit en marche. Un ange, un dragon, des humains. Sombre ou bien lumineux. Loin de savoir ce qui les liaient tous, leur sortent du train espérant juste pouvoir se revoir et rirent encore une fois sans retenue, et commencer leur scolarité, qui restera dans l'histoire de l'école.

_**Alors, vu que j'avais de l'inspi, j'ai pianoté ce petit chapitre trois. **Bien sur, je vous demande toujours vos humbles avis. Des théories ont-elles germées dans vos petits esprits? Merci Dereck pour les corrections!_


	4. Chapter 4

_ Bonsoir ou Bonjour, allez savoir quand je posterais ce chapitre ! Nous sommes le 26décembre au moment ou je me dit « eh ! Si je faisais le chapitre 4 ?! » mais je ne pense pas le poster à cette date. J'espère que vous avez été gaté pour noêl ! _

_ I hope que que ce chapitre vous plaise ! Des bisous !_

**Chapitre 4 ~ **

La descente du train ne fit dans un rire discret pour le groupe peu commun. Bien que Drago, Hermione et Ezechiel avaient repris une attitude hautaine pour les premiers, et neutre pour la dernière, les deux têtes rousses garder un sourire qui pouvait en dire long. L'étrange groupe se sépara, et les trois premières année rejoignirent l'énorme personne.

Drago regarda ses comparses de manière supérieur, ce qui agaça légèrement notre petit dragon. Quand à notre petit ange, elle opta pour le même comportement que son cousin. Éducation oblige. Les deux aristocrate était quelque peu dans leur élément, Ezechiel, elle... était plutôt le poisson hors de l'eau.

L'homme se présenta comme étant Hagrid, gardien des clés à Poudlard. Il emmena les premières années dans un sentiers peu praticable, jusqu'à atteindre de petites barque, ou ils presica qu'ils ne devaient pas être plus de quatre. Le dragon, l'ange, le cousin blond ainsi qu'un jeune black. Les petites barque se mirent à naviguer seule, après un tournant, tous purent voir le château qui les accueilleraient les sept prochaines années. Ce château subissaient déjà les blague des jumeaux, mais cela, les nouvelles recrues ne le savaient pas encore, sauf un.

Arriver à destination, c'est le professeure Mc Gonagall qui prit la relève, leur expliquant comment fonctionner l'école, le système de point de chaque maison. Elle leur demanda ensuite de patienter, et partit quelques instant. Les première années attendirent donc plus ou moins bruyamment. Pour Ezechiel, tout était trop bruyant, sont père l'avait prévenu, les humains n'ont pas la même éducation que les dragons. Mais l'un comme l'autre avait leur défauts, et bien souvent ont retrouver les même chez l'un ou l'autre.

Malgrè tout, elle regretta d'avoir accepter de venir dans ce monde. Bien que consciente qu'elle y appartenait également, rien ne lui plaisait pour le moment. Elle observa un peu l'environnement, elle sentait la magie du château, bienveillante et protectrice. Elle coulait dans les murs, caresser les magies des occupants, pourtant, les humains n'avaient pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Comment pouvait-ils faire de la magie sans la ressentir dans leur environnements ?

Le professeure revint les chercher, et les emmène dans la grande salle. Le plafond suinter de magie, et reproduisait une nuit étoilées sans nuage. Appréciable pour le dragon qui avait pris l'habitude d'observer les astres avec son père.

Petit ange est tout aussi attentif, bien que froide en apparence, son cerveau tourne à plusieurs kilomètres. Elle aussi ressens la magie qui circule dans le château. Elle est chaleureuse, elle lui rappel sa mère, attentive à ce qui ce passe. Elle s'arrête comme les autres devant la petite estrade, ou l'on voit un tabouret, et un vieux chapeau. Une magie est à l'œuvre dans cette objet également. Comme si il l'avait entendu, le chapeau ce met à ce mouvoir et entamer une chanson :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_  
_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaitre votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_  
_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_  
_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_ *

Certains applaudirent, puis la professeure expliqua comment aller se dérouler, une fois de plus la répartition. Elle tenait un parchemin d'une main, et le choixpeau d'une autre. Elle commence à les appeler. Un à un, ils furent répartit. Mais le petit ange se souviendrai de leur réaction, autant à son nom que celui du dragon.

Lestrange Hermione !

Elle avait avant le dos droit, le pas digne, le regard droit devant. Elle avait vu les regard choqué, mais aussi de haine de divers endroit. Si seulement ils pouvaient voir sa mère avec elle. Si douce...

« _Tiens tiens, une lestrange d'esprit mais pas de sang. Voila qui est étrange... Tu connais la vérité sur celle que tu nomme mère, mais l'accepte comme tel. _

_C'est ma mère ! Elle ma éduquée, aimer. Personne d'autre ne prendra sa place !_

_N'est crainte jeune Hermione, ce n'est point mon avis. Mais te connais tu toi même ?_

_Pardon ?_

_Ah, ta mère n'as pas du t'en parler, et ce n'es pas à moi de te dire ce que tu es. Demande à ta mère, car elle détiens un morceau de vérité, mais prend garde, jeune être de magie, les ténèbre sont dans ses mur, et ont les yeux sur toi. _

_Je ne comprend rien.. _

_Tu comprendra, quand ce que tu es tu saura. Mais pour ta maison, je n'en vois qu'une seule, tu saura t'y faire ta place, et ton cousin de te protèger... _

Il finit par crier un puissant « SERPENTARD », après bien 5min à parler avec Hermione, qui avait une liste de questions dans sa tête, et un regard de convoitise et de haine la suivant. Elle s'assit avec son cousin, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'il discuterais plus tard de ce qu'il c'était passer avec le choixpeau.

Ezechiel se demanda aussi pourquoi cela avait était si long. Puis vint sont tour, des murmures se propagèrent. Elle avança, digne et fière, croisant le regard du directeur. Bien qu'elle vit un visage doux, son instinct lui cria de se méfier. Elle s'assit, et eu la vision cacher, jusqu'à entendre une voix dans sa tête :

« _Encore une enfant spéciale ! Ces années vont être captivante !_

_Pardon, d'autre dragons sont ici ?_

_Ah ! Tu sais toi ce que tu es, contrairement à ta comparse qui ignore tout de son espèce. Mais pour te répondre, oui, il à d'autres dragons, mais ils dorment encore. _

_Ils ne savent pas ?_

_Belle déduction tourner en question. Tu connais tes gènes, et ta famille, garde cela secret. Comme pour ton amie, sache que le ténèbres ont les yeux sur toi é prudente en ces murs. _

_Merci, je m'en souviendrais..._

_Bien ta maison... problématique, tu pourrais parfaitement aller dans les quatre... Mais je pense que tu vas suivre ton amie, vous pourrez vous soutenir et prouver qu'une maison, ne peut séparer ceux dont les cœurs sont lier._

_Pardon ? _

_Cherchez par vous même, mais pour toi tu ira... _

« SERPENTARD » Silence mortel dans la salle. Potter ? Serpentard?Elle rejoignit la table ou elle avait vu Drago et Hermione aller précédemment. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus ce regard plein de haine et de convoitise, ni celui fière de son père. Les Serpentard plus vieux se demander pourquoi elle les avait rejoins, ne devait-elle pas aller chez les Griffy ?

_« Une nouvelle année commence, joies et peine seront présente. »_

_ Voila, petit chapitre court, on reste un peu dans la trame des livres/film et blablabla. Promis le prochain, on attaque un peu plus ce qui se passe dans ma tête ! N'oublier pas vos avis ! _

_Ps : Toute les sources que je pourrais prendre seront cité en fin de chaque chapitre, et une * les symbolise ou un numéro entre parenthèse. _

_Source(s) : _

_* Source du site .com _


End file.
